Maraya (2017 version)
Personal Information Description '''Maraya Star Adams '''is a 16-year-old girl who is diagnosed with autism, OCD, depression, a visual impairment, and epilepsy. She is the only girl who rides Ms. Carolyn's bus, 158M, and she is in Ms. Sherrit's class with her friends. She appears in a brand-new 2017 series called "My School Life." Appearance My School Life Maraya is a 16-year-old autistic and obsessive compulsive girl who rides Ms. Carolyn's bus and goes to Northgate High School. In the series, she wears a light pink shirt (also worn in the series "The Bus Crew") with an unbuttoned light blue collar shirt over it. She wears black pants, socks and shoes that go with her school outfit. Maraya has long, brown hair that is evenly parted and has brown eyes that are more realistic than all the other 12 series. My Continued School Life In this sequel series, Maraya is now a junior who somehow turns 17 in the episode "I'm Seventeen and You Know What I Mean". She is known to not be the "only girl" anymore because Sydney and Novalee joined with her. Her new appearance for junior year is a short sleeve light pink shirt with darker pink stripes, black capris, and hot pink socks with dark gray shoes that have a black trim. Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever In this anime-influenced series, Maraya is 23 years old and lives with Ms. Carolyn, who is 81, instead of her family. Her even newer appearance includes a hot pink shirt with black pants, white socks, and the same dark gray shoes with black trim. She also has shorter hair and has two little pigtails tied with light pink bows. Her eyes have also changed to an anime eye shape. Personality My School Life Maraya's personality is very imaginative and usually thinks of great ideas for her friends. In the episodes "Cheerleader Practice Chaos" and "Self Control of the Body", she goes to after-school cheerleading lessons at Ms. Carolyn's house with her friends Carmen, Novalee, Ashley, Erin, and Nicki. She also had agrizoophobia in the episode "Special Zoology Education" until Ms. Carolyn helped her overcome it by teaching her facts about some wild zoo animals. In the episode "Carolyn's Sweethearts", she was promoted by Ms. Carolyn to become the assistant lead singer in their band of the same name. In this series, she worked at three jobs, which was a office worker at the RLC in the episode "Focusing On My Job", a shelf stocker in a grocery store in the episode "Professional or Not Professional?", and a trainee/cashier in the episode "Working At the Goody-Will". Also in the episode "Professional or Not Professional?", she mentioned that she was oversensitive to loud noise because of the crowds. Maraya usually learns a lesson from Ms. Carolyn in almost every episode of series 13 and 14. My Continued School Life Maraya's personality is nearly the same, except for a few differences. She no longer participates in any after-school activities like she did in the previous series and also had two more fears to replace her agrizoophobia. Her first fear was food neophobia, as seen in the episode "School Lunch Catastrophe". She had it until Ms. Carolyn and her friends helped her overcome it by cooking the same items that were on the monthly lunch menu. Then later in the episode "Stranger Danger in the Community", she had xenophobia, which was a fear of strangers, that caused her to get in trouble in the grocery store for running away from a stranger that needed help from her. Just like series 13, she still learns lessons from Ms. Carolyn in almost every episode. Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever Because Maraya no longer goes to school anymore, she is a hard-working caretaker for Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny because they are too old to take care of themselves now. She also owns a red self-driving car that will get her to Ms. Carolyn's house and other places by telling it to take her there. Catchphrases *"Goodbye, everyone. See you next time!" (said after the ending song is over) See Also *Maraya (2015 version) *Maraya (2016 version) *Maraya (from "The Bus Crew") Trivia *Maraya has cried in a lot of episodes of the series "My School Life" but later started crying less in the series "My Continued School Life" due to her maturity. *Maraya now has a smartphone with a case on it instead of a tablet with no case. *Maraya no longer makes imaginary friends in this series. But, she still uses her imagination in it. *She does not have an online special ed teacher anymore. Instead, she has a real one. *She is known to have depression from her sister, Haley, but it is never mentioned in the new series. *Maraya is not helpless anymore. *She doesn't seek help from the viewers anymore. *In "Special Zoology Education", Maraya had agrizoophobia, a fear of wild animals, until Ms. Carolyn helped her overcome it. *Maraya started disliking bananas again until in the extra episode "Playground Fun!", where Ms. Carolyn encouraged her to try it and accepted it. *Maraya first appears in the 2017 episode "Life as an Autistic" *Maraya appears in every episode of the two new series. *In "My Continued School Life", instead of being called the "only girl", she is now called "Ms. Carolyn's bus driver's pet". *In series 14, she had a fear of food neophobia and xenophobia instead of agrizoophobia. *She started to be diagnosed with epilepsy after having a seizure outside of Ms. Carolyn's house in the episode "My First Seizure". Gallery 20170408 160357.jpg 20170404 180747.jpg|Maraya in the "My School Life" title card. 20170406 114124.jpg 20170414 215756.jpg 20170406 114158.jpg|Maraya in her new bathing suit for the 2017 series. 20170408 160518.jpg|Maraya's first appearance with Ms. Carolyn in the episode "Life as an Autistic". 20170419 174927.jpg 20170425 165407.jpg 20170605 220955.jpg 20170619 175148.jpg 20170619 175220.jpg 20170619 175433.jpg 20170623 155904.jpg 20170628 132724.jpg|Maraya thinking sadly. 20170702 163300.jpg 20170707 112523.jpg|Maraya in her Goody-Will uniform. 20170717 205844.jpg 20171105 134230.jpg|Maraya with her stepmom, Lisa. 20171112 134117.jpg|Maraya in the "My Continued School Life" title card. 20171112 134102.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn in the "Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever" title card. 20171112 134137.jpg|Maraya as a three-year-old. 20171220 202141.jpg 20180407 205249.jpg 20180429 104443.jpg 20180607 150044.jpg|Maraya in her raincoat. 20180607 150115.jpg 20180711 171544.jpg|Maraya thinking. 20180718 181446.jpg 20180919 195512.jpg 20181112 192100.jpg|Maraya in her interviewer outfit. 20181229 175454.jpg|Maraya with her "safe" foods in her imagination. 20190103 191736.jpg|Maraya with Ms. Pierce. 20190310 145144.jpg|Maraya pointing to the maracas that Ms. Carolyn is showing her. 20190310 145100.jpg 20190310 145028.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn singing with microphones while performing at their first concert. 20190310 145121.jpg|Maraya sitting sadly. 20190413 183551-0.jpg|Maraya outside of her house with Ms. Carolyn. 20190413 135629-0.jpg|Maraya holding a vacuum cleaner. 20190420 153002.jpg 20190420 153028.jpg|Maraya running while holding Novalee's hand. 20190429 194344.jpg|Maraya bowing to her partner, Clayton. 20190429 194417.jpg|Maraya looking up at her new school bus driver, Ms. Carolyn, while feeling unsure in a flashback. 20190429 194455.jpg 20190521 150343.jpg|Maraya posing for the camera with a first place ribbon. 20190521 150420.jpg|Maraya singing with a microphone again. 20190521 150449.jpg 20190607 161911.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn hugging each other in the final "My School Life" episode. 20190619 195305.jpg|Maraya in her Halloween costume. 20190702 204342.jpg|Maraya screaming while holding a banana that Brianna has changed her smartphone into. 20190708 153548.jpg|Maraya with Ms. Carolyn in the enchanted forest in "My School Life: The Movie". 20190714 194726.jpg|Maraya and her friend Novalee with Mr. John. 20190716 193612.jpg|Maraya onstage with her friends Novalee, Erin, Ashley, and Bianca during their song and dance recital. 20190801 202110.jpg|Maraya meeting Reagan with Ms. Carolyn. 20190812 191802.jpg|Maraya in the spotlight. 20190813 201630.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn with their first new friend, Daisy. 20190822 220401.jpg|Maraya with her best friend, Anie, and Ms. Carolyn. 20190822 220334.jpg|Maraya panting with her workout headband around her head. 20190901 223844.jpg|Maraya pointing to a box of ice cream to Ms. Carolyn. 20190912 202051.jpg|Maraya with her best friends, Novalee, Erin, and Ashley on the bus. 20190919 223759.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn with both of their bathing suits on in the fourteenth series. 20190930 202835.jpg|Maraya feeling shocked because her friend Novalee can already jump rope well a day later. 20191006 203921(0).jpg|Maraya with her friend Autumn in the Mexican restaurant. 20191021 150833.jpg|Maraya watching Mr. Danny being in the spotlight with Ms. Carolyn. 20191021 150858.jpg|Maraya waving at the viewers with Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny. 20191027 203719.jpg|Maraya holding drumsticks on the DVD cover of the movie "Ms. Carolyn: The Musical". 20191121 200212.jpg|Maraya with Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Bernice. 20191128 200229.jpg|Maraya ice skating in her winter clothes. 20191204 203203.jpg|Maraya getting mad at Erin for winning the Chinese New Year attire contest. 20200205 142919.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn looking at each other. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Autistic Characters